The present invention relates to air pump and more particularly to an air pump for a fish-tank with noise silence arrangement.
A conventional air pump 10 for fish-tank is shown in FIG. 1 comprising a body 11, a cap 12, a front vibration mechanism 13 secured to cap 12 having a magnet 131 at one side, a pair of check mechanisms 14 with body 11 sandwiched therebetween, and a rear plate 15. Each of the components is detailed below. Body 11 comprises an inlet air chamber 111 with cap 12 clung onto, an outlet air chamber 112 divided from inlet air chamber 111 by a central wall, an inlet 113, an outlet 114 both on the central wall, a first slot 115 in inlet air chamber 111, a second slot 115 in outlet air chamber 112 wherein each check mechanism 14 is inserted in the corresponding slot 115, a discharge opening 116 on the bottom of inlet air chamber 111 in communication with the external of body 11, and a discharge pipe 117 on die side opposite to the discharge opening 116. Check mechanism 14 comprises a diaphragm 142 and a block member 141 for pressing diaphragm 142 onto slot 115 for releasably covering inlet 113 (or outlet 114). The rear side of body 11 is sealed by rear plate 15.
Operation: When air pump 10 is activated, an activated external electromagnetic device (not shown) will reciprocally attract and repulse the magnet 131, thus causing the magnet 131 to vibrate toward cap 12 about the other side of vibration mechanism 13. Hence, cap 12 is reciprocally pushed and pulled. When cap 12 is pulled up, external air will suck into inlet air chamber 111 through discharge opening 116. Then air is guided to outlet 114 through inlet 113. To the contrary when cap 12 is pushed down, internal air will be compressed into outlet air chamber 112 through outlet 114. Then the compressed air is discharged out of discharge pipe 117. As a result, fresh compressed air may be pumped into water in fish-tank by the reciprocation of vibration mechanism 13. However, the previous design suffered from a disadvantages, i.e., it is very noisy. This is because an air path within the air pump 10 (i.e., from inlet 113 to inlet air chamber 111) is short, resulting in a quick discharge of air. Thus, it is desirable to provide an air pump with prolonged air path for effectively attenuating noise when air pump is operating, thereby overcoming the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air pump for a fish-tank comprising a base plate; a body comprising a frame, an inlet air chamber, an outlet air chamber divided by the frame, a first and a second inlets at the inlet air chamber, a first and a second outlets at the outlet air chamber, a slot on each of the first inlet and the first outlet, a discharge pipe, and a bottom casing comprising an air charge opening on the top in communication with outside, a compartmental air chamber assembly, an air charge tube extended down from the air charge opening to the compartmental air chamber assembly, the bottom end of the air charge tube urged against the inner wall of the base plate, and one or more third outlets on the edge of the bottom end of the air charge tube; a cap clung onto the frame; a vibration mechanism secured to the outer surface of the cap, the vibration mechanism comprising a magnet at one side; a pair of check mechanisms with the body sandwiched therebetween, each of the check mechanisms clung to the corresponding slot and comprising a block member and a diaphragm for regulating air passing through the first inlet and the first outlet; a pad clung to the rear side of the body; and a rear plate clung to the rear side of the pad; wherein air is guided into the air chamber assembly prior to leaving the discharge pipe. By utilizing such indirect air path in the air chamber assembly, noise generated while air pump is operating is greatly reduced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an air pump for a fish-tank comprising a pair of base plates; a body comprising a frame, an inlet air chamber, an outlet air chamber divided by the frame, a first and a second inlets at the inlet air chamber, a first and a second outlets at the outlet air chamber, a slot on each of the first inlet and the first outlet, a discharge pipe, and a bottom casing comprising an air charge opening on the top in communication with outside, a pair of compartmental air chamber assemblies, an air charge tube extended down from the air charge opening to one of the compartmental air chamber assemblies, the bottom end of the air charge tube urged against the inner wall of one of the base plates, and one or more third outlets on the edge of the bottom end of the air charge tube; a pair of caps each clung onto the frame; a pair of vibration mechanisms each secured to the outer surface of each cap, each vibration mechanism comprising a magnet at one side; a pair of check mechanisms with the body sandwiched therebetween, each of the check mechanisms clung to the corresponding slot and comprising a block member and a diaphragm for regulating air passing through the first inlet and the first outlet; a pad clung to the rear side of the body; and a rear plate clung to the rear side of the pad; wherein air is guided into the air chamber assemblies prior to leaving the discharge pipe. By utilizing such indirect air path in the air chamber assemblies, noise generated while air pump is operating is further greatly reduced.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.